


Hearts and Hardships

by TheCanvasFox



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Male Eivor (Assassin's Creed), Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:48:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28233423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCanvasFox/pseuds/TheCanvasFox
Summary: The result of mead, a lot of time to think, and a long boat ride.
Relationships: Eivor/Sigurd Styrbjornson, Randvi/Birna (Assassin’s Creed)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 101





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I’ve ever done so please be nice. <3 Not beta’d so if there are any glaring errors or wonky formatting that’s on me. I hope it’s decent! Thanks for reading!
> 
> This may have multiple chapters. To be honest this should probably have chapters before it but this is where we started..

Hearts and Hardships

Chapter 1  
Sigurd’s lips are warm against his. Eivor couldn’t stop himself when Sigurd told him of his and Randvi’s decision to end their marriage. Years of withheld love was no match for the fact of them standing in the middle of the longhouse. The steady roar of the feast had since quieted to a hushed murmur as those attending watched their jarl desperately kiss who they only knew as his brother.  
  
Feeling eyes on him from every direction Eivor froze, scanning the room, taking in the looks of disbelief on almost every face. The only exception was Randvi who watched him with sad eyes and a small smile. The emotion on her face cutting through his passion, Eivor quickly pushes Sigurd away and hurries out of the longhouse toward the eastern edge of the settlement. Though it was Yule the area was empty as everyone gathered for the feast celebrating the return of Sigurd and Eivor from Norway. With a heavy heart Eivor sits by the dying bonfire, distracted by the feeling that he had just ruined the only thing in this life he ever truly wanted.  
  
A few minutes pass as Eivor is sat with his head in his hands, the embers of the fire covering the sound of Sigurd carefully following his tracks. A few feet away from the man he stops and lets out a soft sigh. Not expecting anyone near him Eivor jumps and turns toward the sound with wide misty eyes. “O Sigurd! I am sorry, I did n-“ he rushed out in a breath, cutting off as Sigurd raises his hand in silence.  
  
Taking a seat on the log next to Eivor he sits looking pensive as he watches the other fidget with the edge of his cloak. After a few moments Eivor tries to speak again but stops when a warm hand is pressed to his knee.  
  
“Brother,” Sigurd starts breathily, “Eivor.. It has been a long day. Come talk with me.” He grasps Eivor’s wrist pulling him up and walking towards the small building near the bonfire. As they walk Sigurd grabs several furs from the benches nearby.  
  
Reaching the doorway to the building Sigurd tosses the furs to the floor motioning for Eivor to sit as he arranges them on the floor by the brazier and moves the various crates into a pile in front of the door. Eivor sits on the bench nervously as Sigurd works to make his small nest of furs. After a few minutes he is now sat amidst the furs and pats the floor next to him with an awkward smile. “I think we need to talk, Eivor. I am sure you know why.”  
  
Dread settling cold in his stomach he moves to sit by his brother. As he settles Sigurd speaks in a quiet voice. “Did you mean to do it or was it the mead?” He looks at Eivor with hopeful eyes as he continues. “Did you actually mean to kiss me, Eivor.”  
  
Confused by the hopefulness he saw Eivor gave a small nod before hanging his head slightly waiting for the angry response Sigurd was sure to give.  
  
“Would you still like to?” Sigurd asked him as he reached to trail a finger under his chin, pushing upwards to look Eivor in the eyes. He watches the sea blue eyes grow wide before he stutters out a quiet ‘yes’. Smiling softly Sigurd leans forward to press his lips to his brother’s.  
  
A quick intake of breath was all the warning he got before Eivor shifted to deepen the kiss with tongue and teeth. Sigurd hums in his throat, wrapping his arm around Eivor’s waist and pulling him forward to straddle his lap.  
  
Eivor pulled away with a gasp and presses his face to the other man’s shoulder. “O gods, this must be a dream.” He pushes his face harder to Sigurd as a few tears slip from his eyes to dampen the tunic below. “I’ve loved you for so long.”  
  
“This is no dream, little one. But I have loved you too.” He grips the back of Eivor’s neck, moving him to press their foreheads together. “I had much time to think while Fulke’s charge. At first I tried to find peace with memories of Randvi.” He felt Eivor stiffen at the name and brushes his thumb down his neck. “But I always ended up with you. Sitting together in the longhouse talking of the future. I realized then that it was not Randvi I was made for. It was you.”  
  
Eivor smiled at this and presses a heated kiss to Sigurd’s lips. “Say it again. Please.”  
  
“I love you. I _want_ you.” His hand sliding down Eivor’s side to toy with the top of his breeches. “Do you want me, little raven?” He breathed, sucking a bruise on the side of the other’s neck.  
  
Eivor moaned and grinds himself against Sigurd’s stomach. “Fuck, yes, I want you. I want all of you.” He starts to pull at the fastenings on their clothes as Sigurd presses him backwards to the furs.  
  
Their cloaks and tunics are tossed away as hands move to touch skin that was previously forbidden. Reaching into a pouch on his belt Sigurd panted into his ear, “Can I take you?” Eivor nodded and kisses a breathy ‘yes’ to Sigurd’s lips. “Have you been taken in this way before?” Sigurd pulls back to look Eivor in the eyes. He immediately knows the answer to the question as Eivor flushes red, looking anywhere but Sigurd’s face. Concern is replaced with hunger as he moves to kiss up Eivor’s neck to his ear. “Oh really, little raven?” With a smirk Sigurd slides his thigh up to rub against Eivor’s tented breeches. “Mmm, well at least you can tell me what you like,” lips brushing the shell of his ear draw a strained whimper from the younger man.  
  
-  
  
Quickly shucking the remaining clothing and armor they are left hard and panting against the soft furs. A small vial of oil set to the side.  
  
“Onto your stomach, little one.” And Eivor pushes himself over to press his chest to the fur with his legs spread and ass up towards Sigurd. He shakes as fingers trail from his shoulder to his cleft and he feels the older man lean to press a heavy kiss to his hole.  
  
“Brother, fuck me please.” He moans into his arm as Sigurd opens the oil with his teeth and pours it down Eivor’s cleft. He slides two fingers over the puckered flesh, slowly pressing one in. Eivor let’s out a breath and pushes back onto the finger, rolling his hips to let it deeper. “More.” He demands turning his head to watch Sigurd as the other man bites his lip and steadily presses two fingers in. Eivor impatiently rocks back onto them. Crooking them downward Sigurd catches the edge of the spot that makes Eivor throw his head back, begging for more.  
  
Sigurd grinds his length against the smaller man as he pumps his fingers into him. Watching as Eivor writhes against the floor, one hand fisting the furs while the other is steadily moving underneath his stomach. He removes his fingers and pours the remaining oil over his cock, giving it a few tugs before pushing the other man over onto his back.  
  
Eivor is a picture as he lays waiting for Sigurd. His cheeks are flushed, his braids are unraveling, and he slowly moves his fingers along his cock as liquid pools on his stomach at the head.  
  
Reaching with his one arm Sigurd pulls Eivor’s right leg up to his shoulder, lining himself up as he presses forward. The slick head catches on the opening and the smaller man whimpers as it pushes past the tight ring. He bears down as inch by inch Sigurd slides into his body. Eivor shakes his head as the cock presses against his spot and reaches to grasp the bottom of his length as he fights the urge to cum. “Fuck fuck fuck,” he breathes. “O gods, Sigurd.”  
  
As he watches the younger man struggle, Sigurd thrusts the final length in hard. Eivor screams out a moan as he cums over his hand, digging the nails of his other hand into his brother’s shoulder. Sigurd slowly begins to move. He closes his eyes and feels the clenching around his cock, moaning low in his throat. A sound like a sob has him open his eyes and he looks down to see Eivor biting a bleeding mark into his wrist as tears stream down his face. Sigurd pales and freezes. After a moment he begins to pull his cock from the other man ready to apologize and soothe him.  
  
As he moves Eivor pulls him back in with his legs, wrapping his arms around Sigurd’s head pulling him down to whisper against his lips.  
  
“Don’t. It’s good, it’s so good.” He kisses his lips and Sigurd can taste the iron on his tongue. He murmurs against his mouth, “Fuck me through it. Do it fast, make me scream.”  
  
Another messy kiss to his mouth and Sigurd starts to move in earnest. He pumps his hips as Eivor fists his cock, tears and screams starting again. It doesn’t take long for Sigurd’s rhythm to falter and he fucks into Eivor harder. He starts whispering, “I love you. I love you,” turning his head to kiss it into the skin of the other’s leg. With a final moan he slams his cock deep into Eivor, drawing a scream from him that, as he paints his chest in white, he’s sure will be heard at the longhouse.  
  
-  
  
Panting, they both move to lay next to each other as they come down from the high of orgasm. Grabbing the bloody wrist, Sigurd swipes his tongue across the wound and presses kisses up to the elbow before he moves to kiss Eivor’s lips. He feels the other man smile and he pulls back to look at him.  
  
Eivor is beautiful like this. Hair mussed and stuck to his forehead with sweat. His lips are kiss bruised and there are several spots down his neck from Sigurd’s teeth. With a serene smile he puts a hand to the older man’s cheek.  
  
“I love you, Sigurd.” Almost bashfully he starts to turn his head before Sigurd stops him and pulls him over onto his chest, his arm wrapped right around his shoulders.  
  
“ And I love you, little raven.” They doze lightly for a bit before they hear whining and snuffling against the pile blocking the doorway. Sigurd let’s out a snort and Eivor sighs, “It’s Dwolfg. We need to let him in before he chews through the crates.” He clears his throat and yells to the wolf-pup, “Hold on boy, give us a minute.”  
  
Slowly they start to redress between lazy kisses and a few telling winces from Eivor as he moves. Sigurd starts to slide the crates aside but before he can finish Dwolfg bursts through to sniff worriedly at Eivor’s wrist.  
  
The two men look at each other with an understanding that this is everything they ever wanted.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little bit of plot to get us forward. Fluffy Eivor and Sigurd with a little Randvi and Birna.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the positive response to the last chapter! I don’t know how long this will be but I’ve still got some ideas for it
> 
> Edit: I fixed a few formatting and grammar/spelling issues.

Hearts and Hardships

Chapter 2  
Reclining on the wolf-pup Sigurd and Eivor pressed small kisses to each other, sliding fingertips across sensitive skin. Sigurd isn’t sure how this impromptu coupling will effect the settlement but he hopes the other members of the clan will understand.  
  
Before he could go too far down the rabbit hole of worrying he heard a few sets of footsteps making their way toward the bonfire area. To his side Eivor looked out of the doorway and started to shuffle off the furs to stand. Offering a hand to Sigurd he pulled him up, straightening their hair and clothes. With a peck on the cheek and a short whistle to Dwolfg the three made their way out of the building to sit by the fire.  
  
Sitting there was Randvi surrounded by a couple of women from the raiding crew. At the sound of the new footsteps they turned and were quickly shooed away by Randvi. She watched her husband and his brother sit down sheepishly. Deciding to try and lighten the mood she started, “Shall Eivor and I switch rooms then?”  
  
Surprised by the question Eivor looked at her, not finding the sadness he was expecting, but a sense of content on her face. “I’m sorr-“ he began but was cut off as she shook a hand at him with a chuckle. He tried again, “Did you know? Before tonight?”  
  
At this she stood, stepping toward the fire then moving to crouch in front of the younger man. The man that she had recently confessed her feelings for. She had seen the way he looked at her and thought maybe he felt the same. “When we spoke on the tower that night. I knew then.” She gave the two a smile, placing a hand on a knee of both of them. “The way you I’d thought that maybe you felt the same, but when you said no I realized. You were jealous of me.”  
  
Eivor flushed in embarrassment at the statement but didn’t try to deny it. He knew she was right. She was an intelligent woman and she was always right. He thought on the pain this must have caused her. “Are you alright?” He paused, placing a hand over hers on his knee, “Will you be alright? With this?” He gestured between himself and Sigurd as the other man sat there in shock.  
  
“I’ll be fine. We _both_ decided to end the marriage, remember?” With a glance at Sigurd she continued. “Whether he knew it or not, he has loved you for many years, Eivor. Maybe before we married, but it was obvious when he went to see you when he returned to Fornburg after his travels.”  
  
As Eivor thought back on that day he could see it. The look in Sigurd’s eyes was not brotherly, it was the look of a distant lover. He remembered the letters that he received every so often while he was away but struggled to think of any Randvi had received.  
  
Before either man could say anything in response, Randvi stepped back. “I will return to the longhouse and settle the confusion there.” Then directly to Sigurd, “We will need to address the clan and speak of the severing of our marriage bonds. The morning would be good.” With that she walked toward the longhouse.  
  
Her departure broke Sigurd of his silence. A laugh startled the other man as he watched her walk away. “She always knows,” he grasped Eivor’s hand, pressing a kiss to the knuckles before continuing. “Honestly she could give Valka a run for her money when it comes to future sight.”  
  
Eivor slid over to Sigurd’s side, laying his head on his shoulder as they watched the final embers of the bonfire crackle to ash.  
  
-  
  
Wisps of pink just started to color the sky as they retuned to the longhouse. Most everyone had returned to their houses or shops and the ones that did remain were sprawled out on random piles of furs and materials along the walls of the hall. Eivor could see several candles burning behind the curtains to his room. Peeking through a gap he found Randvi curled around someone, snoring softly with a collection of empty mugs by the bed.  
  
Quietly making their way toward the jarl’s quarters was a challenge. With several people surrounded by a mess of plates and mugs they had to carefully pick their steps. Avoiding the obstacles they sat on the edge of the bed. Eivor looked around as if he’d never seen the room before, the realization that this was actually happening sinking in. A grin on his face he hugged the other man tight and brought them both down to the bed.  
  
After a few minutes of soft kisses and gentle touches Sigurd whispered against his neck. “Where you were always meant to be. Where we were meant to be.” In return Eivor gave a little snore and pulled him closer.  
  
-  
  
Some hours later the noise in the hall cause Eivor to stir. He gently removed himself from Sigurd’s grasp and made his way towards the the commotion in the hall. Warily he stepped around the corner, quickly scanning the crowd for anyone that seemed to be angry. Fortunately everyone seemed content as fresh bread and eggs were passed around the tables.  
  
Noticing the man Randvi raised her arm, “Eivor, come sit!” She scooted down a little to make room on the bench. Across from her was Birna who as the man got closer he noticed that she had a hand extended to rest her fingers against the other woman’s.  
  
‘Ah that’s who she was with.’ Looking between the two of them he smiled. “I see that you will in fact be okay,” he chuckled as she pulled her hand back and scratched the back of her neck with an embarrassed look.  
  
After a look to Birna, Randvi grabbed her hand tight. “We’ve been seeing each other for a while. A little while after we went to Grantebridge actually.”  
  
Eivor’s surprised face made Birna laugh as she leaned down to put a kiss to the woman’s wrist. “You may want Valka to take a look at that,” the raider said nodding towards the bite mark on his own wrist. Randvi followed her glance and burst out laughing as Eivor shoved a piece of bread in his mouth.  
  
-  
  
A while later Eivor piled some food onto a plate to bring to Sigurd. As he walked into the room he found said man looking very nervous sat on the edge of the bed.  
  
“I brought you some food.” He said softly as he knelt in front of him. The older man jumped before his face smoothed from the pinched look he had before. His hand found it’s way to the side of Eivor’s face, thumb stroking under his eye.  
  
“I thought you’d left” he leaned to press a kiss to the younger’s forehead as he carefully grabbed the plate from his hands.  
  
With a laugh Eivor responded, “You won’t get rid of me that easy.” He placed a hand to Sigurd’s shoulder. “I need to visit Valka, but after that we should go up the river. There’s a small camp there.” Placing his mouth by his ear, “We can stay the night. I think Randvi can handle the settlement for a little bit.”  
  
Before he could respond the man had made his way out of the room, leaving him flushed as he quickly shoved the food into his mouth. ‘I need to see Randvi.’ He thought as he made his way to the hall. It was time to address the clan, not only for the divorce announcement but also to present Eivor as the new jarl.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another little bit of plot, next will be back to the smut <3

Hearts and Hardships

Chapter 3  
A few awkward questions and a horrible smelling salve later Eivor was heading back to the longhouse. As he passed the stables he heard the ring of the gathering bell. He was confused, stopping by for a moment to think. ‘Oh gods the announcement.’ He contemplated running back and hiding in the cave behind the waterfall, but walked more quickly to catch Sigurd before he spoke to the clan.  
  
As he crossed into the hall he saw a small gathering of people seated already. Looking around he found Sigurd and Randvi by the maps. The woman waved him over, holding up some papers in her other hand. ‘Hm, wonder what that is.’ He approached the table, placing a hand on the small of Sigurd’s back. The man leaned into it giving him a look out of the corner of his eye.  
  
With a small huff Randvi placed the papers down in front of Eivor. “We have a few things we need to tell the clan.”  
  
He could see the words ‘new jarl’ and turned with wide eyes to Sigurd. “You were serious? I didn’t think you were actually going to make me jarl.” Then in a whisper, “Brother... I don’t know if I can do it.” He cast an anxious glance over the growing crowd of people in the hall.  
  
Sigurd grabbed his hand, squeezing softly. “You can, little raven. While I was gone you did so well. The people trust you and so do I.” Eivor nodded softly at this. “I will also announce Randvi and I’s divorce. And then...” He waited for Eivor to meet his eyes. “Then you may announce our courtship.” He paused. “If you’d like.”  
  
The younger gaped at him. “Courtship..? If we are to be courting then that means you.. You mean to marry me?” Sigurd gave him a smirk, placing his hand on Eivor’s shoulder. Glancing into the hall he shoves Sigurd against the wall kissing him deeply.  
  
“Everyone has gathered, we should address them now.” Randvi said as she looked pointedly toward the hall.  
  
Eivor and Sigurd give one last kiss as the younger speaks into the other’s lips. “We will speak of this later.” He straightened Sigurd’s hair and walked out to stand by the throne.  
  
-  
  
Once the three were stood in front of the crowd Sigurd called for the attention of the clan and began. “To all people of the clan, you know myself and Randvi to be husband and wife. To those who accompanied us from Norway to this new land, you may be aware that this marriage was an arranged one. While over the years we have grown to become great friends we did not grow to love each other as a married couple. For this reason we have decided to sever the bonds of our marriage.” Hums could be heard among the crowd but Sigurd continued. “We bear each other no ill will and shall continue to work together towards the betterment of Ravensthorpe. Along these lines I must also announce that I will be passing on the title of Jarl.” A few gasps came from the crowd as Sigurd motioned to Eivor. “As you know Eivor was in charge of the settlement while I was away. He built the settlement up to the town that it is now. Providing homes and shops for those in need. I am now appointing him as the new jarl.” He stepped aside as Eivor walked forward. Several cheers could be heard from the crowd.  
  
Eivor smiled at the clan and then at Sigurd and Randvi. “Thank you. I hope that we will continue to flourish as a settlement and prove to others that Saxon and Norse or Dane can live together peacefully. You all know me by now so we can just continue on.” He took a deep breath and turns to his brother. “I do have one thing that I would like to announce before we end this gathering. I have begun a courtship with someone. Many of you may have noticed last night, but that person is Sigurd. I know this may seem odd as you know us as brothers. Simply put we are not, his father took me in after my parents’ death when I was young.” He held his hand out for Sigurd to take, squeezing his fingers as they slid together. “This is the man that I love and I hope that this will be accepted by all of you.” Though there was mostly silence in the group he saw a few smiles among those he knew best.  
  
As Eivor and Sigurd took their leave to their quarters, Randvi concluded their address. “I know these may have been a few shocking announcements, but please have faith that this will be best for everyone. Eivor Jarl and Sigurd will work together to lead the clan and I will continue to provide consult to the both of them. You may also come to any one of us if you have an issue. That is all, please continue on with your day.”  
  
In their quarters then men were kissing passionately on the bed. Sigurd pulled back slightly to whisper in Eivor’s ear. “So about that trip you wanted to take?” He slid his hand down to cup the other’s ass. “Shall we pack a few things and stay for a couple days?”  
  
Untangling himself from Sigurd and moving quickly off the bed Eivor started shoving clothing, furs, and a few special items into a large travelling pack. “We can grab a basket with some vegetables and ale from Yanli on the way out.” He slung the bag over his shoulder and held out a hand to Sigurd with a smirk and mischief in his eyes. “Ready to go?”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sigurd and Eivor take their little trip. Smut ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just pure indulgent smut, enjoy!

Hearts and Hardships

Chapter 4  
  
After a trip to Yanli’s shop and then Tekla’s brewery the two made their way to the stables, several bags and baskets in hand. With Rowan’s help, two horses were quickly saddled, packed, and ready to go. A short ride down the path by Alvis and Holgers’ home brought them up a hill and then across a small bridge over a creek to the shade of a large oak tree. There was a sizable tent to the left where Eivor hopped off his horse and began unloading.  
  
Sigurd carefully made his way off of his horse. He grabbed his own bag of spare clothes before moving towards the opening of the tent. Inside there was a large hay stuffed mattress covered with furs, a few lanterns, and a short table. Placing his things to the side of the bed, Sigurd sat down to watch as Eivor placed things around the campsite. He hummed happily as he strung a couple of lanterns from the oak. Satisfied with his work he moved to kneel in front of Sigurd.  
  
A light flush on his cheeks, Eivor asked, “What shall we do first?” He carefully pushed Sigurd’s legs apart to slide in between them. Pulling the older man’s thighs over his own Eivor tipped him back onto the mattress. He trailed soft kisses down the side of Sigurd’s throat with a couple of sharp nips leaving his brother grasping at his head and breathing harshly.  
  
“O fuck, anything, please.” He groaned out while pulling at his tunic. Tunic removed, he undid the ties on his breeches then grinds himself against Eivor’s stomach. He feels hands pull the garment down, caressing him softly as they slide down his legs.  
  
Moving back to untie Sigurd’s boots, Eivor sees his brother thoroughly flushed reaching to pull him back again. The boots and breeches are tossed to the side. Tiny kisses make their way from the older man’s knee to his groin. Eivor nuzzles at the base of his cock.  
  
Sigurd feels himself pulled upwards, the backs of his upper thighs resting on the other man’s shoulders. His stomach flutters as he feels Eivor nose down to his opening. Starting with a messy open mouthed kiss he begins to mouth at it in earnest. Sigurd chokes out a moan as he feels the blunt tip of a tongue press it’s way in. It’s gone too soon as Eivor swipes the flat of his tongue several times over the opening before diving back in with a hum.  
  
Fingers curl themselves possessively through his hair as he continues to thrust his tongue in deeper. Eivor moves his hand to grasp at the fingers as he lets the legs slide from his shoulders. He places a hand just above Sigurd’s cock. “Will you sit on my face?”  
  
Sigurd looks a little confused so he asks again. “Will you sit on my face? Treat it as your new throne and allow me to treat you as my king.” Eivor is surprised by how quickly the other man pins him to the bed. Messy kisses are placed around his mouth before Sigurd crawls forward to sit on Eivor’s chest.  
  
The fabric of his tunic is immediately soaked through as Sigurd grinds onto his chest. He moves forward a little more and Eivor opens his mouth to let his cock slide in. Sigurd rocks gently, slowly pushing further into his mouth. The tip brushes the back of his throat as the thrust start in earnest. Each thrust making it harder to breath as Eivor groans, the vibrations going straight to Sigurd’s cock. With a moan he stills his hips and backs out of the wet heat.  
  
A few shuffles forward and Sigurd places his hole right above Eivor’s mouth. The younger looks incredibly hungry as his hips push down and his balls come to rest on his nose. Strong arms wrap around his hips as he’s pulled to rest against Eivor’s bent knees. The tongue laps sloppily against his hole before it spears into him. The hands pull to rock him forward sparking pleasure up his spine. Sigurd carefully shifts his hips against the tongue, allowing it even deeper than before. His cock twitches as he feels himself get closer.  
  
“My Raven, will you fuck me?” It’s almost a gasp but Eivor seems to understand. He pushes him back and flips them over. In an open pack by the bed there are several bottles of oil which Eivor quickly selects from and then strips of his boots and clothing.  
  
Watching as his lover strips, Sigurd pulls lazily at his cock, spreading the beads of precum over the head. He grabs a pillow from the top of the bed and pushes it under his hips as the younger man kneels between his legs. Slick fingers find their way to his cleft and catch on the loose edge of his hole.  
  
“You look perfect Sigurd. More beautiful than any other in the world.” Eivor presses two fingers into his brother, watching as he arches his back and grinds down on them. The fingers move in and out of the man quickly, angling to find the sweet spot. He finds it quickly and is rewarded with a loud moan begging him for another finger, something more, anything. Three fingers are gently pressed into the opening. The older man grips the head of his cock, twisting his wrist slowly as the fingers move inside him.  
  
Shortly before he feels he will come, the younger man pulls his fingers from his body and pours more oil over his cock. Sigurd had not paid much mind the the cock the night before and was surprised to find it larger than his own. He must have shown his anxiousness as Eivor pressed a gentle kiss to his temple and whispers promises of being gentle into his ear. Sigurd sucks in a breath as he feels the cock probe against his opening.  
  
“Breath, my love.” Eivor whispers into the man’s ear as the cock steadily pushes past the ring of muscle. He can tell the other is tense and slips an oiled hand around his cock. A few pulls and the way loosens slightly letting him push in further. Sigurd is whimpering quietly at the stimulation of both his ass and his cock, his eyes are closed tightly.  
  
Eivor pauses for a moment to allow the man to adjust. He’s just over halfway in and he’s already overwhelmed. He fights the urge to thrust the remaining length in quickly, settling for tiny pumps of his hips barely moving his cock at all. Legs wrap around his waist and pull. He looks down to see Sigurd gazing at him. His eyes are glazed over and his face flushed as he pants out Eivor’s name.  
  
He has never felt this full. The man isn’t even all the way in and it’s the most intense pleasure he has ever felt. The cock slides in further ever so slowly as he pulls the younger man forward. “Please, all the way. I want you in me.” He doesn’t remember telling his mouth to say those words but is grateful for them as the last bit of the cock enters him. He feels as though his breath has been punched out of him as he grasps for the furs under him. He writhes on the bed feeling the tip of the cock touch places in him he didn’t know existed.  
  
Eivor watches enraptured as his brother moves around on his cock like a whore. He pulls the man’s legs over his arms, ready to thrust himself in and out. The movement, though, results in an incredibly loud moan from the other man and he realizes he’s found the man’s sweet spot. Keeping his hips at that angle he thrusts in slowly earning another low moan. Each thrust causes the muscles around him to constrict. He’s quickly barrelling towards his end.  
  
Sigurd has his head tossed back, moaning enthusiastically with each strike against his nerves. His hand is wound in the long hairs of the fur under him as he rides Eivor’s cock. He hears the man speak to him lowly. “I’m almost there, what do you need, My King?”  
  
“Touch me please. I’m so close.” Eivor let’s one of his legs fall. He keeps his paces and grips Sigurd’s cock tightly. Only a couple pumps and Sigurd is spilling over his hand. Eivor pumps him through it then leans his face next to the man’s ear.  
  
“I love you. I will always love you.” He breaks off with a moan and Sigurd feels his seed flood into him. He thinks that he will never get enough of that feeling. After Eivor’s breathing returns to normal he turns to press a kiss to his lips.  
  
They lay like that for a few moments before untangling themselves and laying next to each other. Sigurd feels his brothers seed slowly begin to leak out of him. The feeling makes his cock twitch and he presses it against Eivor’s thigh. “I love you too, Little Raven.” The man pulls him closer and whispers in his ear as they both fall asleep to the gentle sound of the creek flowing outside the tent. 


End file.
